Wild Horses
by SFGrl
Summary: A Wild Wild Western
1. The Stranger

Okay, here we go--SFGrl's new venture into non Drama/Angst territory. You should be scared--I know I am.  
I own no one. This one will include everyone, though it will focus on Chandler and Monica--because Chandler and Monica is what I do best. LOL.  
  
Wild Horses  
"The Stranger"  
  
~New York City--1849~  
  
Monica Geller watched, as her father and brother finished loading up the carriage. She wanted to help--she knew for a fact that she could lift more than her brother, Ross--but her mother absolutely refused. "That type of activity is not lady-like," she'd said, "You leave the physical labour to the men."  
  
But Monica didn't *want* to leave the fun to the men. She hated sitting around in those awful, heavy dresses, with corsets pulled so tight that she couldn't even breathe. If she had to host one more tea party with her incredulous mother, she was going to croak. Her mother's old, stuffy friends were soooo dull.  
  
Then there was this business of trying to marry her off. Monica wanted to kill her mother for even *suggesting* that she marry Richard Burke. He may be the wealthiest man in New York, but he was far from Monica's type. Luckily for Monica, her father got it into his head that his family should head out to California with everyone else, and try to get their hands on some of the fabled gold that littered the region. Not that they needed the money. The Gellers were one of the most powerful families in New York. The power and wealth seemed to suit Judy much more than it had ever suited Jack. Which was why Monica was not surprised at this sudden decision to head out west.  
  
"Okay, ladies, we're all packed up!" Jack said excitedly. The sun had just started to rise over the horizon, making it the perfect time to begin heading out.  
  
"I'm ready," Ross said, "I just want to say goodbye to Miss Rachel."  
  
Rachel Green was the daughter of Jack and Judy's best friends. Ross had taken a liking to Rachel several years ago, but they had only been courting for a few months. Ross was devastated at the thought of leaving Rachel behind, but she assured him that she and her parents wouldn't be far behind. The Green's would never tolerate even the idea that the Geller's had more than them. In fact, the Green's were preparing to move out the following week.  
  
"So, I guess I'll see you in San Francisco, then," Rachel sighed.  
  
"I hope so. I don't know how long I can stand being away from ya Rach," Ross said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find each other out west. Then, once you've settled on a teaching job, you can ask my father's permission to marry me," Rachel replied, a mischievious twinkle in her eye.  
  
Ross laughed, and kissed Rachel's hand, before loading up the last of the luggage, and climbing up to the front of the carriage with Jack. Ross looked back at Rachel's shrinking figure, waving as the carriage barreled down the road.  
  
***  
  
~Three Months Later~  
(AN: Remember that by carriage, it took about 6 months to get across the country)  
  
The territory was completely unfamiliar, and nothing at all like New York City. Monica watched, as animals that she had only seen in picture books raced through the open plains. She looked at her map, and estimated that they were somewhere in the area they called Colorado. Suddenly, the carriage jerked to a stop, and the horses let out a startled whinnie. Monica and Judy fell to the floor of the carriage, completely unprepared for the sudden stop.  
  
"Hello ladies," came an unfamiliar voice. Monica looked up and saw a masked bandit sitting on horseback, peering into the carriage.  
  
"What do you want?" Monica said, her eyes dancing with anger, as she helped her mother back to her seat.  
  
"We are just here to relieve you fine folks of some of your more valuable belongin's" The man replied.  
  
Monica looked at her mother, who looked absolutely terrified. She herself found the entire thing to be exhilerating. She hadn't had this much excitement in her entire life.  
  
"I'll just have your men help us unload," the man continued, yanking Monica from her revelrie.  
  
"I don't believe any of this stuff belongs to you fella's" another voice came from behind the carriage. Monica stuck her head out of the small window, in order to get a look at the new stranger.  
  
Dressed in a black hat a blue shirt, and a black duster, and seated on a large black horse, the stranger had pulled out a large revolver, and had it pointed at the masked bandit.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think you is in any position to do nothin," the bandit replied, as his two companions rode to his side.  
  
"Don't be so sure," another man, also dressed in black, appeared on horseback, carrying a large shotgun.  
  
"It's still two against one," the bandit leader said, as his buddy laughed menacingly.  
  
"I kinda like those odds," the man on the black horse said, smiling. He tipped his hat, revealing his face to the men.  
  
"It's you!" The leader said, fear suddenly filling his voice.  
  
"So, you gonna give me reason to shoot ya?" the stranger asked playfully.  
  
The bandits didn't reply, they simply took off, galloping over the small hill adjacent to the road.  
  
The man on the black horse approached the window of the carriage. He pulled his hat back down, but not before Monica got a look at his piercing blue eyes.  
  
"You'd best keep that pretty head of your's inside, especially when there's gun play involved, Miss," he said.  
  
"A little gun play never scared me," Monica said stubbornly.  
  
"Monica!" Judy chastized as the stranger chuckled.  
  
"That's quite a spirited lady you have there M'am. You'd best keep an eyes on 'er."  
  
"Believe me, I know," Judy groaned.  
  
The man chuckled, and tipped his hat, "Ladies," he said, as he made his way toward the front of the carriage.  
  
*  
  
"I suppose we owe you a debt of gratitude, Mr.--uh," Jack started.  
  
"Bing. Chandler Bing. You don't owe me anything. Me and my buddy Joey see this kinda stuff all the time. I think it's best that you keep one of these on ya," Chandler handed Jack one of his pistols, "It ain't a good idea to be ridin' through these parts unarmed."  
  
"I thank you kindly, sir," Ross said, "But do you really think we need one of those-those things?"   
  
"If you want to keep your belongin's you do," Chandler said, as Joey joined him next to the carriage. The two men kicked their horses, and were off and out of sight in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Well, that was very, very exciting!" Monica said.  
  
"Yes, well, let's hope we don't see any more of *that*," Judy said snootily.  
  
"Let's hope we do," Monica said under her breath.  
  
***  
  
Chandler and Joey rode in silence for almost an hour. As they neared the ridge that led to the next town, Joey looked at his best friend.  
  
"That little firecracker was quite the looker, eh Chandler?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Chandler sighed.  
  
"I think she had her eye on ya," Joey laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, those kind of girls don't have no business with men like us," Chandler said.  
  
"I think she liked your gun," Joey chuckled.  
  
"I think she should stick to her kind, and marry a rich doctor or somethin'," Chandler argued.  
  
"You are so damn stubborn! Ain't nothin wrong with lustin' after a spoiled little rich girl."  
  
"Joey, enough! You and I both know I ain't good enough to be eyeballin' someone like that."  
  
"Man, sometimes I cannot believe you're a soldier, what with an attitude like that," Joey shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, well, I learned my lesson a long time ago."  
  
"I am tellin' ya, it ain't your fault that Janice went off and married that lawyer!"  
  
"Yeah, well, she certainly ain't gonna marry a lowly soldier. She said herself she couldn't see herself as an Army wife."  
  
"Yeah, well, I still say you is better off. She was damn annoying."  
  
"That is true," Chandler laughed.  
  
***  
  
Chandler and Joey rode into town at dusk. They checked into a local inn, and tied up their horses for the night.  
  
"What do ya say we check out the nightlife here in Boulder?" Joey suggested.  
  
"Yeah, why not," Chandler shrugged as the men headed to the edge of town, and entered the brothel.  
  
"Well, hello gentlemen," a tall, scanitly clad woman said, as they entered the hall.  
  
"M'am," Chandler pulled off his hat and put it under his arm.  
  
"Please, sugah, call me Aurora. Now, you boys take your time choosing your gal. Oh, and we'll kindly ask you to store your firearms before meetin' with our fine ladies of the night."  
  
Chandler and Joey nodded, and followed Aurora into the next room.  
  
***  
  
Monica layed in her bed, wide awake. She couldn't stop thinking about the day's excitement. She wondered if she'd ever see the mysterious stranger again. She'd heard him introduce himself to her father as Chandler Bing. She turned over, and sighed heavily. She'd certainly need to do some asking about this man. He was exactly the type of man her mother would detest.  
  
He was perfect.  
  
****  
should I finish, or should i put us all out of our misery? LOL.  
Let me know 


	2. San Francisco

Yes, I know, this fic is historically inaccurate, and...stuff. I don't have the energy to go lookin' stuff up, and it's been a looong time since I took an American History course. Let's all pretend I know what I am talking about, and, uh, yeah.  
(However, if I am so far off base that it's driving you mad, uh, go ahead and e-mail me.)  
  
Wild Horses, Chapter Two  
"San Francisco"  
  
~Four Months Later~  
  
Monica rode through the woods, stopping her horse when she came to a clearing that overlooked the San Francisco Bay. She slid off of the horse, and tied him to a tree. The late afternoon sun shone over the water, the light glistening like diamonds dancing on glass. Monica took a deep breath, then hopped up onto a boulder. This was her favourite spot in the world. She loved looking over the water, and dreaming of a life filled with adventure and excitement. She often fantasized about riding off into the desert, a gun on her hip and a knife in her boot, with nothing and no one telling her what to do or where to go. Sometimes, in her fantasies, she wasn't alone. Sometimes she'd be riding through the plains with the blue-eyed man from Colorado. Monica smiled, dreaming of a life far away from her over-bearing mother, and the pressures of "society" life. She was startled from her fantasy, when her horse let out a yelp. Monica turned, and saw that the horse was dancing nervously around the tree. She quietly scanned the area, a task made more difficult by the fact that the day was quickly waning away, as the sun began to settle into the horizon. Monica squinted, and stayed as still as she could, but she still saw nothing.  
  
"This ain't the safest place for a woman to be sittin all alone," the voice came from behind her. Monica turned quickly, and came face to face with a set a familiar blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, it's you," Monica sighed, smiling.  
  
"It is me. May I ask what you are doin' out here all alone?"  
  
"Just watchin' the sun set. Are you followin' me?"  
  
"Not at all, Miss," Chandler tipped his hat.  
  
"Then what are you doin' up here?"  
  
"Me 'n Joey set up camp not far from here."  
  
"I see."  
  
"As I said, Miss, it ain't safe to be up here unaccompanied. Where is that fella of yours?"  
  
"Fella?"  
  
"The gentleman that is afraid of guns."  
  
"Who, Ross? That's my brother," Monica laughed.  
  
"I see," Chandler replied, trying to hide his smile. "So, then..."  
  
"I am unattached," Monica said.  
  
"I find that rather hard to believe."  
  
"Really? Why is that?"  
  
"Pardon my bluntness, but, you are...to pretty to not have a suitor," Chandler smiled, lowering his head to conceal his reddening face.  
  
Monica smiled, and bit her lip.  
  
"Well, uh, you'd best get back to town, Miss. It's getting awfully dark out here."  
  
"I'll be okay," Monica replied non-chalantly.  
  
"You don't know these woods," Chandler argued.  
  
"I know them better than you think I do. And besides, it's not you job to look after me."  
  
"Well, I think someone needs to," Chandler said slyly, trying to push her buttons.  
  
"I can take care of myself!" Monica shouted stubbornly, and stomped off toward her horse.  
  
"That would certainly explain why you don't have a suitor!" Chandler yelled back.  
  
Monica shot Chandler a harsh look, then mounted her horse. She turned to face him, her chin in the air.  
"You, are such a typical...man!" She said snootily, and turned to ride away.  
  
"And *you* are a spoiled brat!" Chandler shot back, as Monica rode off.  
  
**  
  
An hour later, Monica was beginning to realize that she was not as familiar with the woods as she had claimed. It had gotten dark rather quickly, and in the dark of night, the woods looked very different. Monica found herself in a small clearing that she was very unfamiliar with. She stopped to get her bearings, looking around her. Suddenly, a snake hissed, spooking Monica's horse. The horse bucked, and it took everything Monica had to stay on the horse. But when he bucked again, Monica couldn't hold on, and she hit the ground hard, as her horse took off running.  
  
"Dammit," Monica said, standing up and brushing off her dress.  
  
"I hate to say to a lady 'I told you so'," Chandler rode into view, and steadied his horse, "but you aren't much of a lady," he laughed.  
  
"You are *not* funny," Monica sneered.   
  
"Would you like a ride into town?" Chandler said, still grinning madly.  
  
"No," Monica said shortly.  
  
"Oh, that's right, you know where you are," Chandler nodded, and pretended to ride away.  
  
"I don't appreciate your tone, sir," Monica said loudly.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm not known for my good manners," Chandler chuckled.  
  
"That much I gathered," Monica said.  
  
"Anyway, I am not keen on watching innocent people die. You can't walk back to town. There are montain lions in this region. I am obligated to take you back myself," Chandler sighed, as though it were a huge inconvenience to do so.  
  
"Oh, well, I wouldn't want to be any trouble," Monica said mockingly.  
  
"Too late for that," Chandler laughed.  
  
Monica felt the heat rise up in her face. How dare this man! But she refused to let him see that he was upsetting her. Instead, she pasted on her best smile, and walked toward him.  
  
"Fine, you can take me back to town," she said in her sweetest voice.  
  
"Ain't you gonna say please?"  
  
"ARRGH!" Monica stomped, her calm exterior melting into frusteration.  
  
"Okay, okay, come on," Chandler dismounted and held out his hand, his blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.  
  
Monica sighed heavily and reluctently took his hand, and let him hoist her up onto his horse.  
  
"Are you supposed to be ridin' like that?" Chandler teased, noting that she wasn't riding side-saddle. He re-mounted his horse, settling into the saddle.  
  
"Are you going to take me back or not?" Monica put her hands around Chandler's waist, and tried her best to control her rapidly beating heart.  
  
"Fine, fine," Chandler laughed, and kicked his horse into gear. After about fifteen minutes, they rode out of the woods, and toward the edge of town.  
  
"We weren't that far at all!" Monica said, annoyed that the ride was so short.  
  
"Yes, but you didn't know that, did you?" Chandler replied.  
  
"Oh, you are the most incorrigable man I have ever had the displeasure of knowing!" Monica yelled, as Chandler slowed his horse. "What are you doing?"  
  
"This is where I drop you off. You wouldn't want anyone in town seeing you with someone like me, would you?"  
  
"You're right about that!" Monica said a little too quickly, and hopped off of the horse.  
  
"Well, then, I suppose this is goodbye," Chandler said, trying to cover for the fact that Monica's last comment stung.  
  
"I suppose. Uh, Thank you."  
  
"Anytime," Chandler tipped his hat, and rode away from town.  
  
Monica watched him ride off, and sighed heavily, before heading into town.  
  
***  
  
"Monica! Where have you been! It is well after dark young lady!" Judy stood in the foyer of their new home, her hands on her hips.  
  
"My horse got away from me," Monica explained.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. You are to go to bed without supper!" Judy huffed, and headed into the parlour.  
  
Monica followed, and saw that that Sandra and Rachel Green were seated in the parlour.  
  
"Oh, hello," Monica said, suddenly very conscious of the fact that she was filthy.  
  
"Hello Monica," Sandra said.  
  
"Monica, I'm happy you're here. Your mother said that you may have a dress I can borrow for the dance next Friday," Rachel led Monica out of the parlour, and toward the staircase.  
  
"Yeah, I should have something," Monica replied.  
  
"It's okay, I don't need a dress," Rachel whispered, "I just needed to get away from my mother!"  
  
Monica giggled. "Come on, let's go up to my bedroom."  
  
*  
  
"Monica, I couldn't help but notice that you are a little, um, dusty," Rachel said, as she walked into the bedroom.  
  
"I know, I fell from my horse out in the woods," Monica replied.  
  
"Oh! Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. But I have no idea where my horse is," Monica laughed.  
  
"How did you get back into town?"  
  
"An...acquaitance helped me," Monica said.  
  
"Acquitance? Sounds juicy! Do tell, Monica!! I promise, I won't tell a soul!"  
  
"Uh, he is this man we met on the way out here. And he is the most obnoxious man I have ever met! He is crude, and very full of himself. I can barely stand to be around him."  
  
"Sounds like you are smitten!" Rachel exclaimed.  
  
"What? I am not!"  
  
"Is he handsome?"  
  
"If you like that sort of rugged...filthy...uh, blue-eyed man," Monica stammered.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Well, what about you, Rach? Are you going to marry my brother?"  
  
"I don't know," Rachel sighed. "I mean, I like him, and everything, but--promise not to tell?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"He is so...dull! I mean, he is always going on about all of these strange facts! I just...I don't know if that's what I want."  
  
"I thought you wanted to marry him?"  
  
"I did...but--I mean, he is very smart, and very stable, so I know that I would be taken care of. But I just--I want a little--excitement!!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"You too? Don't you just want to, uh, rip off these corsets, and ride around like the men?"  
  
"All-the-time!"  
  
Rachel giggled, happy that she finally found someone to bond with.  
  
"You know, Rach, that man that I was telling you about--he has a friend."  
  
Rachel's eyebrow arched, her curiosity piqued.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
  
~*~ 


	3. The Dancer

Wild Horses, Chapter Three  
"The Dancer"  
  
  
"Monica, dear, I have set you up with the most delightful man for the Autumn dance!" Judy gloated as she walked into the parlour.  
  
"You what?" Monica groaned. Monica knew that if Judy liked the man, he was bound to be a bore. All her mother ever saw when she looked at these men were dollar signs. Monica could care less about the man's worth...she just wanted someone with a bit of spirit...someone like her father. Monica wasn't sure how her father had put up with her mother for so long. He just didn't seem to be her type, and she was certainly too stuffy and old-fashioned for him. He practially had to drag her from the house in New York.   
  
"His name is Peter Becker, and he is handsome and charming, and--"  
  
"Rich?"  
  
"Well, of course. You have to marry someone in our class, Monica. You know that."  
  
Monica sighed, and walked out of the parlour. She grabbed a shawl and walked out toward the garden. An autumn breeze kicked up, sending a shiver down her spine.   
  
What she saw next sent a shiver back up it.  
  
Standing several feet away was Chandler Bing. He was talking to her father, though Monica wasn't quite close enough to hear what was being said. She moved closer, hiding herself behind a large Oak tree.  
  
"Well, I thank you for bringing the horse back to us, Mr. Bing. I'm afraid I am now in your debt once again."  
  
"Think nothin' of it, sir. I'm certain I'll see you in town again soon. You can buy me a whiskey, and we'll call it even," Chandler laughed.  
  
"Well, that's mighty kind of ya," Jack replied, then led the horse into the stalls.  
  
"It's too bad my father doesn't know how incorrigable you really are," Monica said, coming out of her hiding place after her father had walked away.  
  
"I think he'd manage," Chandler replied, not looking the least bit surprised to see Monica, "after all, he's put up with you for quite some time," Chandler grinned and began to stroll back toward his own horse, his non-chalant attitude irking Monica to her very core.  
  
"Your charming act won't fool everyone for long," Monica called out.  
  
"I don't need charm, I have my looks...and my reputation," Chandler said, as he mounted his horse.  
  
"I'm afraid you've over-estimated yourself, Mr. Bing," Monica said, folding her arms.  
  
"I'm afraid you've under-estimated me, Miss Geller," Chandler replied, and rode off before Monica could say another word.  
  
Monica watched Chandler's retreating figure, and felt her anger rise. Her stubborn nature was taking hold, and she found that these battles of the wit were causing a great deal of anxiety inside her. She found him to be the most irritating person she had ever met, but that wasn't what angered her.  
  
What angered her was how much she wanted him.  
  
**  
  
Ross sat in the dance hall, looking around uncomfortably. He wasn't used to this type of place. But Mark, his friend from the University, had made Ross come with him, and then disappeared into the crowd as soon as they'd arrived. Now Ross was stuck in this God-forsaken place alone, and he had no idea what he was supposed to be doing.  
  
Suddenly, the band in the corner began to play, and the large red velvet curtain that covered the stage was pulled up. Ross watched in utter wonderment, as several scantily-clad women appeared, and began dancing and cavorting around the stage.  
  
"Whoa," he said to himself.  
  
*  
  
As the show wrapped up, Ross made his way toward the stage, and handed a fifty dollar bill to a pretty blonde that was walking off the stage.  
  
"Well," the dancer cooed, "It looks like you're lookin' for more than just a can-can tonight."  
  
Ross looked at the woman blankly, then peered around, wondering where his friend had taken off to.  
  
The woman cackled, then took Ross' hand. "C'mon, honey, I ain't gonna bite...unless you want me to," the woman winked and pulled Ross toward the back of the hall.  
  
"Wait, uh, where, uh, where are we goin'?"  
  
"In the back, of course," the dancer stated.  
  
"Wh-Why?"  
  
"Well, you gave me a fifty," the woman said, stopping in the darkened corridor to face Ross.  
  
"Well, it was the smallest bill I had."  
  
The woman laughed loudly, then sobered when she realized that the man was not joking.  
  
"Wow. Okay, so, uh, why did you give the money to *me*?"  
  
"Well..." Ross looked down, embarrassed. "You were the prettiest gal out there."  
  
The woman smiled. "What's your name, sweetheart?"  
  
"R-Ross."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Ross. I'm Phoebe."  
  
**  
  
"So Monica," Rachel whispered, as they sat in the parlour of the Green home, "When are you going to introduce me to this friend of your friend's?"  
  
"I dunno, Rach. I don't really think these men are very honorable."  
  
"Honorable? Who cares? Are they fun?"  
  
"Well, I don't really know the other one...but Chandler is just awful."  
  
"Well, I don't know how much longer I can tolerate that brother of yours. He has spent every night this week at work. I hardly see him anymore, and when I do, he puts me to sleep with some awful story about old dead animals."  
  
"Ew!"  
  
"I know! Why do I care about a bunch of giant animal bones!"  
  
"Is he taking you to the dance?"  
  
"I think so. If he can stand to pull his head out of a book long enough. Who are you going with?"  
  
"Some stuffy lawyer named Peter Becker."  
  
"Oh! He's the catch of the county! Rich as can be, and very charming, I hear."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Oh, that's right. He's no Chandler Bing!"  
  
"Hey, I could care less about Chandler Bing, okay?"  
  
"Well, whatever. I think you fancy him."  
  
"And I think you are crazy."  
  
**  
  
Ross rushed from the University to the dance hall. he arrived just in time for the show. Smiling, he sat down at a table in the corner, and watched Phoebe with facination. He felt slightly guilty for lying to Rachel about his whereabouts, but he knew that if she knew the truth, she would be heartbroken. He rushed toward the stage after the show, and waited for Phoebe to make an appearance.  
  
*  
  
Phoebe sat in her dressing room, staring at her pale face in front of the mirror. She sighed heavily. During the last number, she'd noticed that Ross-fella out in the crowd. She was angry at herself for being happy to see the man. She knew that he was from a very rich family, and she also knew that he was courting Rachel Green. She wondered why he'd been spending so much time here, with her. She knew that he was only using her...wasn't he? He never really wanted to sleep with her at first...they just talked. They would talk all night, about all kinds of things. Phoebe scolded herself for thinking that they could be anything more than secret lovers. She shook her head, and plastered on her best fake smile, and headed out into the main room, to find Ross.  
  
~*~ 


	4. Stolen Hearts

Wild Horses, Chapter Four  
"Stolen Hearts"  
  
Monica stood at the foot of her bed, gripping the bed frame and wincing, as one of the house maids tightened her corset from behind.  
  
"OW!" Monica cried, as the maid yanked on the strings.  
  
"One more deep breath Miss Monica," the maid said. Monica took a deep breath, and the maid yanked.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
"Okay, all set," the maid said.  
  
"Uh, these damn corsets," Monica grumbled, "I can hardly breathe."  
  
The maid nodded then slipped out of the room as Monica finished dressing.  
  
*  
  
Peter Becker arrived at exactly seven pm. He chatted with Jack for an uncomfortable minute. Jack was never one to hide his feelings, and he made it clear just how much he disliked lawyers. Pete nodded politely, and hoped that Monica would be ready soon.  
  
A few minutes later, Monica came strolling down the stairs, wearing a gorgeous green silk gown. Her long black hair was pulled up, and large curls cascaded from the top of her head.  
  
"Miss Geller, you look stunning," Pete said, and kissed her hand.  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Becker."  
  
"Has Ross already left?" Monica turned to her father.  
  
"He left twenty minutes ago to pick up Rachel. He said he'd meet ya there," Jack said.  
  
"Okay," Monica turned to Pete and smiled politely.  
  
"Shall we?" Pete extended his arm for Monica to take. She took his arm, all the while thinking that Pete Becker was the complete antithesis of Chandler Bing. He was charming, and polite, and...dull. Monica sighed, as Pete led her toward the carriage. It was going to be a long night.  
  
*  
  
"Ross, are you alright?" Rachel looked at Ross strangely, as their carriage rumbled down the road.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I guess I'm a bit tired is all."  
  
"You've been working way too hard," Rachel said.  
  
"I suppose," Ross felt a wave of guilt run through him as the carriage passed the dance hall where he had been spending most of his evenings lately. He knew that word was bound to get back to Rachel eventually. He had to stop going to Phoebe, before he was caught.   
  
The problem was, he didn't really want to stop.  
  
*  
  
The Mason Mansion was playing host to the Autumn dance, as it did every year. The back garden had been decorated with candles and flowers, and several tables encircled the large dance floor. As Peter and Monica entered the garden, they were immediately accosted by Rachel, who insisted that she talk to Monica in private.  
  
"What is the big emergency, Rachel?" Monica asked.  
  
"Nothing, really, Ross is just talking to his boring University friends. How is Peter Becker?"  
  
"Stuffy, just as I expected."  
  
"Uh! I've been at this dance for precisely twenty minutes, and I'm already bored silly! Do you think your friend Chandler will make an appearance?"  
  
"I certainly hope not! He doesn't have the proper breeding for a party like this."  
  
"Oh, please," Rachel sighed, as she adjusted her powder pink gown. "This place could use a little livening up!"  
  
"Rachel, Peter is probably looking for me. You are just going to have to put up with my brother's boring friends for a while."  
  
"Uhhh, Monica!!" Rachel whined.  
  
Monica shook her head and made her way back out toward the dance floor.  
  
***  
  
"I'm tellin' ya Jonny, tonight is the perfect night to hit this town. All of the rich folk are at some mansion on the south end. We could make a bundle on that house alone!"  
  
"I dunno, David, I mean--I don't like the idea of robbin townfolk. It's easier if we stay on the outskirts and hit the travellers."  
  
"Jonny, this is a one shot deal. In and out and on our way to Sacramento before anyone knows what to do!"  
  
"Alright, fine. But you'd better be right, cuz I ain't goin back to jail!"  
  
"It'll be fine. Let's go!"  
  
*  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes as Ross launched into yet another boring story. What does a girl have to do to get a little excitement around here?  
  
Seconds later, she would get her wish.  
  
Two gunshots shattered the festivity of the night, as the band stopped playing, and made a futile attempt to hide behind their intruments, as two masked men on horseback made their way toward the middle of the dance floor.  
  
"Alright, listen up!" one of the men said, as he swung his gun around menacingly. "I want all of your money and jewelry in this here bag, and I don't want no trouble--I shoot to kill!"  
  
The elegantly dressed guests obliged immediately, stripping off diamonds and jewels and tossing them into the robbers open sacks.  
  
"This is very exciting," Rachel giggled.  
  
"Hush, Rachel," Ross whispered, as he pulled out his cash.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" One of the men steered his horse toward Ross and Rachel.  
  
"No! No problem here sir!" Ross said quickly, and handed over his money.  
  
"Ain't you a pretty little thing," the robber said darkly. Before Rachel knew what was happening, the robber grabbed her, and yanked her up onto the horse.  
  
"Rachel!" Monica cried out, as she bravely made her way toward the robber. The second robber, upon seeing this, cut Monica off, and pulled her up onto his horse.  
  
"Let me go, you--you--"  
  
"Shut up!" the man hissed into Monica's ear. The two men turned and rode off of the grounds, and toward the outskirts of town, with much more than they had come in for.  
  
The men rode at full speed until they were a few miles outside of the town limits. Once they made their way into a small wooded area, they stopped the horses and slid onto the ground, pulling Monica and Rachel with them.  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Monica cried, as she struggled to free herself.  
  
"M'am, I strongly suggest that you keep your pretty little mouth shut!" the robber said, pushing her to the ground roughly.  
  
Monica and Rachel watched the men nervously, as they analyzed the contents of their sacks. Monica noted that neither men seemed to know what to do about her and Rachel. She hoped that they would just leave them be. But she could see the way the dark haired robber was eyeing Rachel, and it made her nervous. She only hoped that help was on the way.  
  
"What should we do with the women?" Jonny asked, as he thumbed through a wad of cash.  
  
"I have a few ideas," David said, grinning.  
  
Jonny looked at David nervously.  
  
"David, we gotta get outta here. They're gonna send men out to look for those two."  
  
"I think we've got a few minutes," David said, as he stared at the woman in pink.  
  
The wind began to pick up, cooling the night air, and rustling the autumn leaves. Rachel and Monica huddled against a large tree, both wondering if they would be found.  
  
Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, echoing through the trees. The two robbers looked around nervously, as another shot rang out, this time the bullet hit the ground near Jonny's foot.  
  
"AH!" Jonny yelped, and dropped his gun.  
  
"Well, hell, I'd recognize that prissy little yelp anywhere! Jonny Abraham, when did they let you outta prison!"  
  
"Wh-uh, Chandler? I, uh, I heard you was killed in Mexico."  
  
"You heard wrong. Who's your buddy?"  
  
"This ain't your business, Bing," David seethed.  
  
"Well, David Montgomery, I shoulda known you'd be headin' out to get your share of the gold," Joey rode up behind Chandler.  
  
"Joey--you still ridin' with this scum?"  
  
"Absolutely," Joey said casually.  
  
"As touching as this little reunion is," Monica cut in, "it's awfully cold out here, and Rachel and I would like to leave!"  
  
Chandler looked over and Monica, then turned back to Jonny and David.  
  
"That one's a real charmer," he said sarcastically.   
  
"But the lady is right," Joey said, sliding off of his horse, "we are gonna hafta turn ya over to the sheriff."  
  
Jonny and David nodded, both knowing that they would likely end up dead if they tried putting up a fight with these two.  
  
Chandler and Joey tied Jonny and David to a nearby tree, before picking up the girls and heading back toward town.  
  
"It looks like I'm gonna have to make a habit outta saving you, Miss Geller," Chandler laughed as they rode toward town.  
  
"No one asked for your help, Mr. Bing," Monica said shortly.  
  
Chandler and Monica rode in silence for a minute. Monica turned to see Rachel and Joey, having an animated conversation a few yards ahead of them.  
  
"Rachel and Joey seem to be getting along," Monica noted.  
  
"I guess," Chandler said casually.  
  
"You disagree?"  
  
"Not at all. I just hope Joey knows he's wasting his time, trying to charm your friend."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well, Joey and me, ain't the kinda fella's you two should be seen with," Chandler laughed.  
  
Monica didn't say anything for a minute. She wondered why this man was so obsessed with her status. As far as she was concerned, the entire class notion was ridiculous. Chandler moved to pull something from his belt, and brushed Monica's hand. It was accidental, but his touch was like fire. She felt her heart race, and realized that she was going to have to concentrate, in order to keep control.  
  
*  
  
"I sure do appreciate all of your assistance tonight, Mr. Tribianni," Rachel whispered.  
  
"Please, M'am, call me Joey."  
  
"Okay, Joey. But you have to call me Rachel, and not 'M'am'," Rachel laughed.  
  
"Joey," Chandler called out, as he slowed his horse.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We'd best leave the ladies at the outskirts of town. Ridin' in with us is bad for their image."  
  
"Would you please stop saying things like that?" Monica said irritably.  
  
"Things like what? The truth?"  
  
Monica shook her head, and slid off of Chandler's horse, wincing as she hit the ground. Damn corset.  
  
"I am free to be seen with whomever I choose," Monica said indignantly.  
  
"Well, I hear you 'chose' Peter Becker," Chandler said bitterly.  
  
Monica looked at Chandler in shock. "Where did you hear this?"  
  
"From Mr. Becker himself," Chandler said slowly. "C'mon, Joey, we've gotta go fetch the sheriff."  
  
Joey nodded and helped Rachel off of his horse.  
  
"Pleasure meetin ya M'am-er, I mean, Rachel," Joey tipped his hat, and followed Chandler toward town.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," Rachel muttered, as Joey rode off.  
  
*  
  
"Monica, what are you doin'?"  
  
"I don't wanna go home jus' yet."  
  
"You are gonna try to find Chandler, ain't ya?"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"I see the way you look at him when he ain't lookin'. You like him, admit it."  
  
Monica shook her head. "Let's just go home."  
  
Rachel laughed, and followed Monica into town, and toward the Geller home.  
  
"That Joey is so sweet! And handsome as a devil!" Rachel giggled giddily.  
  
"Be careful Rach, you never know about those type of men."  
  
"Oh, please! He is sweet as can be!"  
  
"Is that what you are gonna tell Ross?"  
  
"No. We'll just tell Ross that the robbers let us go," Rachel grinned.  
  
Monica shook her head. She did not like where this was headed. Not at all.  
  
~*~ 


	5. Thunder & Lightning

Wild Horses, Chapter Five  
"Thunder & Lightning"  
  
Phoebe sighed, and turned over in her rickety bed, as the morning light creeped it's way into her room. She opened one eye, and then the other, and saw Ross sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Ross? Are you leavin'?"  
  
"Yeah. I promised Rachel I'd take her out ridin' today," Ross sighed.  
  
"Oh," Phoebe said, trying hard to hide her disappointment. She wasn't supposed to fall for her clients. It was the Golden Rule of her profession.  
  
"But...can I come back tonight?" Ross asked shyly.  
  
"It's a free country," Phoebe said shortly, and layed back down.  
  
"Are you okay, Pheobe?"  
  
"I'm fine," Phoebe replied quietly.  
  
Ross nodded sadly, knowing that they were both thinking the same thing.  
  
This was the only place they wanted to be.  
  
***  
  
Dark, ominous clouds began to make their way in from the east. Monica chose to ignore them, just as she had ignored her mother's protests when she'd informed her that she was going out riding. Her mother was insisting that she needed to be back in time for supper, as Peter Becker was coming over that night. Monica shook her head and rolled her eyes, as she made her way out to the stables. Peter Becker was a perfectly nice man, but he didn't *do* anything for her. He didn't get her pulse racing, he didn't make her fell all...warm inside. Peter may be the perfect man for some, but for Monica, he just wouldn't do.  
  
Riding deep into the woods, Monica made her way back to her favourite spot, the cliffs overlooking the San Francisco Bay. She slid off of her horse, and watched, as the storm clouds moved much more quickly than she had predicted they would. She sighed, and climbed back onto her horse, and trotted it back toward town. The winds picked up almost immediately, and it was closely followed by booming thunder, fierce lightning, and a sudden downpour. Squinting through the storm, she saw a small camp set up near the edge of the woods. Hoping that the occupants were hospitable, Monica made her way toward the camp.  
  
"Hello?" Monica slid off of her horse, and cautiously wandered into the campsite. She heard rustling in one of the tents, and turned toward the noise. Much to her dismay, Chandler poked his head out of the tent.  
  
"Monica, what are you doin' out here?"  
  
"I was going for a ride, and the storm just...look, maybe I can make it back to town..."  
  
"You ain't going anywhere. Get in here," Chandler said gruffly.  
  
Monica was hesitant, not sure that she could trust Chandler. Not sure she could trust herself.  
  
"Are you comin, or are you gonna stand out in the rain all night?"  
  
Monica nodded nervously, and made her way toward the tent. She stepped in, and was surprised to find that it was much cozier than she would have expected from Chandler.  
  
"I ain't gonna try nothin, just relax," Chandler said irritably.  
  
"Where's Joey?"  
  
"He rode into town to gather some supplies for tomorrow. I doubt he'll be back tonight, what with the storm and all."  
  
"What's going on tomorrow?" Monica asked curiously.  
  
"Joey and me are headin up to Reno," Chandler said.  
  
"Oh. Wh-uh, How long will you be gone?"  
  
"I dunno. We probably ain't comin back here, though."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, we don't ever really stay in one place for long. Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't! I was just making conversation," Monica spat.  
  
"Whatever. You need to get out of those clothes," Chandler said coldly.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"They're wet. You'll catch your death for sure. I have a some spare long johns you can use until your clothes dry."  
  
"I don't think that is such a good idea," Monica said warily.  
  
"For cryin' out loud woman, I promise I won't look, and I won't touch you at all! But I'll be damned if I'm gonna be responsible for you dying out here. Change!"  
  
"Fine," Monica grumbled. "Well, turn around!"  
  
"Right," Chandler mumbled, as he turned to face the door. He poked his head out into the cool night, and noted that the storm seemed to be getting worse. A large clap of thunder rolled through the sky, and he heard Monica gasp in surprise. He shook his head, and pulled the flaps down on the tent, tightning it down as well as he could.  
  
**  
  
Ross lay in Pheobe's bed, listening to the rain as it pelted the delapedated roof. He sighed contently, a small smile pursing his lips, as he watched Phoebe sleep. The fact that he had been able to slip out of the house at all was a minor miracle. Judy had been absolutely furious when Monica had not shown up for dinner. Jack, on the other hand, was a bit concerned, but knew that there was nothing they could do until the storm passed. Meanwhile, Rachel had seemed distracted with her own thoughts, and Ross could not help noticing that Peter Becker was looking at Rachel in a strange way. Ross had muttered some excuse, and made his way out of the house without anyone really noticing. He practially ran to the dance hall, anxious to talk to Phoebe.  
  
Unlike Rachel, Phoebe seemed genuinly interested in the things Ross was talking about. She always asked alot of questions, which Ross loved, even if the questions were a bit...strange. Ross knew that he had much more in common with Phoebe, and in his heart, he wanted to stay with her. It broke his heart to know that he couldn't.  
  
**  
  
"Alright, you can turn around," Monica said quietly.  
  
Chandler turned slowly, and looked over at Monica. She was standing in the center of the tent, wearing a pair of long johns that were about a hundred times too large for her. Her hair was still wet, and was stuck to her face, making her look a bit like a drowned rat. But Chandler noted that she was still absolutely stunning. Trying to cover his feelings, he let out a short chuckle.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothin'?" Chandler laughed, then pulled a blanket off of his bedroll. "You can sleep on the bedroll, I'll sleep way over here, okay?" Chandler pointed toward the far corner of the tent.  
  
The thunder rumbled again, and Monica shivered. She didn't like being outside like this...but what choice did she have? She layed on the bedroll, and tried to go to sleep, but her mind was reeling. She could hear Chandler's steady breathing, and nothing else. A sharp howl suddenly filled the night's silence, and Monica sat straight up.  
  
"Chandler, did you hear that?"  
  
"It's nothin, Monica, go to sleep," Chandler grumbled.  
  
Another clap of thunder was followed closely by another set of howls, as the wind kicked up dried leaves.  
  
"Chandler!!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What do you want me to do, Monica?" Chandler sat up.  
  
"The noises are just scarin me, okay?"  
  
"Would you calm down? Stop being such a woman!"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I AM a woman!"  
  
"Trust me, I noticed, okay!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Go to sleep, Monica."  
  
"I can't, it's too...noisy."  
  
"Uh! Well, can you hush up, so *I* can go to sleep?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Chandler stood up, and lit his lantern. He pulled a red bandana from his bag, and walked over to Monica.  
  
"If I tie this over your mouth, will you hush up, so that I can sleep?"  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
Chandler shrugged, and moved to put the bandana over Monica's mouth. She squealed and tried to move away from him. But he was much larger than she was, and he managed to pin her to the bedroll long enough to get the bandana over her mouth. She squirmed from his grasp, and pulled the red cloth off, before kicking him in the shin.  
  
"AHH! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Monica didn't answer. She just stood in front of Chandler, breathing heavily, and staring at him intently. She was fuming. She wanted to kill him, but figured it wasn't worth it. She had never hated someone so intensly as she hated Chandler at that moment.  
  
Chandler stared at Monica, trying to read what she was thinking. He knew he'd probably crossed a line by trying to gag her, but all he wanted to do was go to sleep.  
  
Well, that wasn't *all* he wanted to do.  
  
Chandler and Monica stared at each other for another solid minute, before another roll of thunder broke their trance. Monica looked up at the top of the tent, and as she did, Chandler moved toward her. She looked back down, and was startled to see him standing directly in front of her.  
  
The tension in the room was so thick, Monica was certain she could actually taste it. She wanted to tell him to back off, but she couldn't seem to find her voice.  
  
"Go. To. Sleep." Chandler finally whispered.  
  
Monica smiled slyly and shook her head. Chandler reached for her, but she backed away. He raised a weary eyebrow, and watched as Monica circled the room, stopping in front of Chandler again. She laughed mischieviously, and Chandler decided then that he'd had enough. He grabbed Monica, picked her up, and tossed her onto the bedroll.  
  
Monica, annoyed by Chandler's actions, tripped him as he dropped her, and he fell onto the ground next to the bedroll.  
  
"Ow! Are you tryin to kill me?"  
  
"Maybe," Monica whispered.  
  
Chandler sat up and shot Monica a dirty look. She was grinning triumphantly. Chandler looked at her, frusterated by the game, and by the tension it had caused. He moved over to the bed, and positioned his face directly in front of hers. She pulled back slightly, but he followed, and before she knew what hit her, he was kissing her.  
  
Chandler knew that he was probably going to get hit again, but he couldn't help himself. This woman did something to him, and it was scaring him. He was shocked when he felt Monica kiss him back. He felt her arms move around his neck, and he had to concentrate in order to keep control. Monica wasn't making it easy. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, and pulled him down onto the bedroll, and on top of her.  
  
Monica knew that what she was doing was wrong. She tried to stop herself, but found that she couldn't. She felt Chandler's hands roaming her body, and suddenly felt very exposed in nothing but long johns. Chandler's mouth moved from her lips to her neck, and Monica was sure she'd never felt anything so wonderful. She let out a long, low moan, as Chandler's mouth moved toward her chest. She knew that what they were doing was wrong, and that fact was turning her on. Chandler seemed to be thinking the same thing though, because he suddenly stopped, and looked up at her, worried.  
  
Monica looked at him, and smiled softly. She didn't want him to say anything, and she didn't want to say anything to him. So she nodded silently, and then ran her tongue along his parted lips. He took the hint, and opened his mouth, kissing her again, with an uncontrollable hunger for the woman that, just minutes ago, he was ready to toss out into the rain.  
  
  
**  
  
Phoebe stirred and opened her eyes, only to find Ross staring at her sleepily.  
  
"What are you doin?" Phoebe asked wearily.  
  
"Just watchin you," Ross smiled.  
  
"Oh? Am I that interesting?" Phoebe laughed.  
  
Ross nodded slowly, then leaned toward Pheobe and whispered, "You are the most interstin woman I've ever met."  
  
Phoebe felt her heart melting. She didn't want to fall in love with this man. She knew that he would break her heart, and she wasn't sure she would be able to handle that. She turned over in bed, and sighed, hoping that Ross wouldn't insist on looking at her. She could no longer hold back her tears.  
  
Ross knew what Phoebe was thinking. He layed down, and wrapped his arms around her, as she wept silently. Maybe they could hang on, just a little longer. Maybe they could find a way to stay together. Ross didn't want to think about it anymore. A large clap of thunder rolled through the sky, and Ross tightened his grip on Phoebe. At least tonight, they had each other.  
  
**~** 


	6. After The Storm

Wild Horses, Chapter Six  
"After The Storm"  
  
Monica opened her eyes, squinting as they adjusted to the morning light. Her head throbbing, she sat up slowly, and noted that she was alone. She dressed quickly, and walked out of Chandler's tent, only to find that most of the camp she had seen last night was gone, save for a small campfire, and a pot of coffee. Monica scanned the camp, and saw Chandler and Joey, tying their saddlebags down on their horses. Both men turned when they heard movement coming from behind them.  
  
"Mornin' Miss Monica," Joey tipped his hat, then shot Chandler a knowing look, before making his way toward the other side of the camp.  
  
"Good Morning," Monica smiled politely, then turned to Chandler. "Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"You looked peaceful. Anyway, I had a lot of work to do."  
  
"What are you doin?"  
  
"Packing," Chandler chuckled.  
  
"Wh-uh, where are you goin?"  
  
"I told ya, Monica, Me and Joey is going to Nevada. We've gotta get a head start if we are going to make it over the Sierra's before winter hits."  
  
"You're leaving? You're just gonna go?"  
  
"Well...yeah," Chandler shrugged.  
  
"I see. So, you got what you wanted from me, and now you are just going to leave me?"  
  
"Monica--"  
  
"I am NOT a prostitute, Chandler, you can't do this!"  
  
"Monica, stop! Look, I--I didn't mean that--it's just--"  
  
"Eloquently put," Monica spat, as she turned on her heel and began to walk toward her horse.  
  
"Monica, wait! Look, I know that you are set to marry that Peter Becker, and--"  
  
"What? Who said I was marrying Peter Becker?"  
  
"Well...everyone. It's all over town, Monica. And you should marry him. I mean, it's not like you can marry me," Chandler laughed bitterly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Chandler looked at Monica in shock, then let out another loud chuckle.  
  
"Are you kidding? Your father would kill me. And you know that I have no money. And you are way too--"  
  
"If you say spoiled, I am going to shoot you in the--"  
  
"You are way too good for me, Monica. You know it," Chandler's eyes softened, and he took a step toward Monica. "Marry Peter Becker."  
  
"I don't *want* to marry Peter Becker! I want--"  
  
"What?" Chandler looked at Monica, fear lining his eyes the way hope lined his heart.  
  
"I want you," Monica whispered stubbornly.  
  
Chandler nodded, and looked down at his boots. He bit his lip, and looked up at her again.   
  
"Monica, we both know that this is a bad decision."  
  
"But it's the right one," Monica smiled, and Chandler shook his head.  
  
"You're father is going to kill me for sure."  
  
"Then take me with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take me to Nevada with you!"  
  
"Monica--" Chandler shook his head.  
  
"I want to get out of here, let me come."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are NOT going to Nevada."  
  
"But--"  
  
Chandler moved closer to Monica, and took her hand.   
  
"And neither am I," he smiled.  
  
"Aw, man!" Joey yelled, making it very obvious that he had been eavesdropping.  
  
"Joey!" Chandler and Monica yelled simultaniously.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
**  
  
Monica rushed home, and, because of the relatively early hour, she hoped to slip into the house un-noticed. But as soon as she walked through the door, she was accosted by her mother.  
  
"Monica! Where have you been?"  
  
"Mother, I was caught in the storm, but I am okay, I--"  
  
"Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was last night? Peter Becker waited for *hours*!!"  
  
Monica's face went crimson, and her anger mounted, as she realized that her mother was more concerned with appearances than Monica's well being.  
  
"I don't care about Peter Becker!" Monica screamed.  
  
"Well you have made a fine mess, that much is certain. Peter Becker was forced to spend the evening with that-that Green girl, and now I fear he is more enamoured with her than with you! And she is supposed to marry your brother, in case you have forgotten."  
  
"I doubt Ross will care," Monica muttered, as she made her way up the staircase to her bedroom.  
  
"Monica, you WILL fix this! You are to marry Peter Becker!" Judy said to Monica's retreating form.  
  
"We'll see about that," Monica said under her breath.  
  
**  
  
"Ross, I think it may be best if you stop coming here," Phoebe whispered, as she watched Ross pull on his boots.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Ross, you are a good man. But you are supposed to marry Rachel Green, and I fear that--"  
  
"What?" Ross sat back down on the bed, and placed his hand on Phoebe's.  
  
"I'm not supposed to do this," Phoebe said, tears lining her eyes.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Fall in love," Phoebe sniffed, and looked back up at a shocked Ross.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm in love with you Ross. So I think it's best that you leave--"  
  
"I love you too, Phoebe."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you too. I want to be with you. I want to marry you!"  
  
"Ross--"  
  
"Phoebe, I know that it's crazy, but maybe if we move to another town, or--"  
  
"You-you want to marry me?" Phoebe looked at Ross with a stunned innocence that made Ross' heart break.  
  
"More than anything," Ross whispered.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, uh, what should we do?"  
  
"The first thing I have to do is talk to Rachel," Ross said sadly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You get packed. I'll be back," Ross grinned.  
  
"Okay!" Phoebe jumped up as Ross picked up his things. He kissed her passionately, and headed out the door, leaving a euphoric Phoebe to ponder a future she never thought possible.  
  
**  
  
Rachel finished pulling up her hair, as she smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She picked up her parasol, and headed into town to visit Peter Becker. She honestly was not very interested in Peter, but he was very wealthy, and Rachel knew that marrying him would be much more beneficial than marrying Ross Geller. As she made her way toward Peter's office, she saw Joey Tribianni riding into town. Their eyes met, and Joey tipped his hat politely. Rachel smiled, and continued walking.   
  
Now Joey...Joey she was interested in.  
  
~*~ 


	7. Wanted Dead or Alive

AN: uuuuh. Getting this thing done was like pulling teeth! Let me know what you think, cuz I am about ready to give up on it...I have no idea what I'm doing here...and it's shooort too. ick.  
  
Wild Horses, Chapter Seven  
"Wanted Dead or Alive"  
  
~Somewhere near Colorado~  
  
Cal Merritt looked around the saloon carefully, before making his way over to the barkeep. Cal was a gruff, intimidating man, and he carried a large pistol on each hip. He leaned over the long, dusty bar menacingly, and glared into the barkeeps terrified eyes.  
  
"Tell me where I can find Chandler Bing," Cal barked.  
  
"Uh, I...I ain't seen Bing for months...sir," the barkeep stammered.  
  
"Don't lie to me, you sorry sack!"  
  
"I...I swear. Him and his buddy done rode off to California...something about findin gold."  
  
Cal smirked, and backed away from the bar. He walked toward the door, then spun around, and glared at the shaking barkeep.  
  
"If I find out you lied to me, I'll kill ya myself." He stormed out of the bar, and mounted his horse.  
  
He was gonna find, and hang Chandler Bing...at any cost.  
  
***  
  
"Mon, you've gotta stop coming out here all alone like this," Chandler whispered into Monica's hair, as they lay together under the stars.  
  
"I'm fine, Chandler. I just sneak out after supper. My parents have no idea."  
  
"That's not what I mean. These woods can be dangerous, and I don't like the idea of you ridin around on your own."  
  
"Well, you could move into town," Monica suggested.  
  
"I can't do that. And besides, you can't be seen with the likes of me in broad daylight," Chandler laughed sadly.  
  
"Chandler," Monica started.  
  
"Look, I just don't think it's a good idea for a lady like yourself to be riding around here all alone, that's all."  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Monica propped herself up on her elbow, and peered at Chandler.  
  
"Well, Joey seems to have taken a liking to your friend Rachel Green..."  
  
"Rachel? She's being courted by my brother, you know that!"  
  
"That's not what I hear," Chandler smirked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing...look, I'd feel better if you at least had someone to ride with."  
  
"I'll think about it, okay?"  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"Can we drop this now? I'm sleepy," Monica yawned dramatically.  
  
"Well, if you want to sleep...but I ain't very sleepy," Chandler grinned mischieviously, and pulled Monica down on top of him.  
  
"Oh!" Monica smiled, and kissed Chandler passionately.  
  
***  
  
"Rachel, we need to talk," Ross said quietly, afraid to look at Rachel's face. His hat in his hands, he nervously played with the brim, as Rachel took a seat in the Geller parlour.  
  
"Okay, what is it, Ross?"  
  
"I, uh...I've decided to move back to New York."  
  
"Oh?" Rachel replied, trying desperately to hide her panic. She did NOT want to move back to New York!  
  
"But, I, um, I know that you like it out here, and I was thinking...if you want to, you can, um, you can stay here."  
  
"That's awfully kind of you Ross. I really do adore San Francisco."  
  
"Well, it's not like we're married or anything," Ross laughed.  
  
"Yes," Rachel smiled. It was perfect. Ross would move, and she wouldn't have to tell him about Peter Becker. She wouldn't have to break his heart after all!  
  
"Okay then, it's settled," Ross smiled. This was too easy. He didn't even have to tell Rachel about Phoebe. He wouldn't have to break her heart after all! "I...I need to go pack."  
  
"Alright. I'll see myself out. Thank you, Ross."  
  
"No, Rachel. Thank you."  
  
***  
  
Chandler was standing in a field...a very familiar looking field. His boots were stuck to the ground, and as he tried to free himself from the strangely sticky mud, he heard an ear-piercing scream. He looked up, recognizing the scream as Monica's. He screamed out, but to no avail. He fell into the mud, and began sinking immediately.  
  
Chandler woke up with a start, sweating and panting. To his relief, Monica was sleeping soundly in his arms. Chandler closed his eyes, and tried to force the images from the dream out of his mind. But the images stubbornly refused, and Chandler turned away from Monica, and sat up, rubbing his face with his hands. He had to let this go. Things would work out with Monica...they had to. But in the back of his head, he wondered...would the sins of the past come back to haunt him? Was he putting Monica at risk, by letting her into his life? She couldn't ever find out about any of it...she'd leave him, that was for sure. He looked over at her, as she turned in her sleep.  
  
She must never know.  
  
***  
  
"New York? Why on Earth would you want to move to New York?" Judy was shocked, and angry, at Ross' decision.  
  
"I just...I don't want to live here anymore."  
  
"What about Rachel?"  
  
"She's staying here in San Francisco."  
  
"Well, that's just as well, because I heard that she has been spending a lot of time with one Peter Becker," Judy huffed.  
  
"Judy!" Jack warned.  
  
"What? I'm just telling him what I've heard..."  
  
"I'm leaving," Ross said, picking up his bag. Rachel and Peter Becker? What about Monica? Where *was* Monica, anyway? He never saw her anymore. "Goodbye mother. Father." Ross tipped his hat, and headed down the road, to fetch his future bride.  
  
***  
  
"I heard he was up in San Francisco," said the skinny barkeep.  
  
"But he moves around a lot. Him and that sidekick of his," added a man sitting in the corner of the room.  
  
"I'll find him," Cal growled, "If it's the last thing I do. He'll pay for what he done."  
  
  
**~**  
  
Oh, for the love of....this one sucks ass. I'm sorry, I am a bit stuck on this one. No promises on when the next one will be done, but I promise to try, k? 


	8. The Winds of Change

Wild Horses, Chapter Eight  
  
"The Winds of Change"  
  
~Somewhere in Nevada~  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ross crouched over his new bride, concern lining his face. It had taken some coaxing, but Ross had managed to find a judge willing to marry him and Phoebe two weeks ago. But now, the new Mrs. Geller was white as a sheet, and she was having trouble keeping down her breakfast. Ross stroked Phoebe's back sympathetically, and sighed.  
  
"Maybe we should ride into a town and find a doctor."  
  
"No, Ross, I'll be okay, really. I just need to lay down a bit."  
  
"Okay." Ross sat back on his bedroll and watched Phoebe as she fell into an uncomfortable slumber. He picked up a twig, and dragged it along the dirt near his boot. He wanted to keep moving. But he feared that Phoebe may be getting worse--the symptoms were not going away. His rational, scientific side took over, and he made a silent decision:  
  
They were going to stop in the next town, and find a doctor.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
~San Francisco~  
  
"Okay, I've got the rest of the supplies in the wagon, are you done?" Chandler never really liked coming into town, but for some reason, today, he felt particulary antsy.  
  
"Yeah, almost, I just need to pick up one more thing..." Joey said absently, as his eyes followed Rachel Green. She was making her way into the General Store, and Joey decided to follow.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Ms. Green," Joey tipped his hat politely, then, out of view of the elderly shop keeper, he winked quickly.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Mr. Tribianni," Rachel smiled.  
  
Joey felt his heart flutter. This Rachel woman was very intriguing...and the prettiest gal he'd ever laid eyes on.  
  
He had no idea that Rachel was entertaining some very similar thoughts.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, Chandler checked, and re-checked the bridel on his horses, while he waited impatiently for Joey to re-emerge from the Store. He was about to go in after him, when he heard someone call his name.  
  
"Bing."  
  
Chandler turned quickly, and paled, when he spotted the source of the gruff voice.  
  
Cal Merritt walked toward Chandler slowly, his anger rising with every step he took. He watched, as Chandler recovered from his initial shock, and noted that he had placed his hand on his holster.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Monica walked out of the cafe with her mother, and was shocked to see Chandler, only a few feet away, standing next to a wagon full of supplies. Her first instinct was to call out, but she realized she was with her mother, and thought the better of it. Her mother stopped by a shop window to look at a dress, and Monica took the opportunity to try to get Chandler's attention. He seemed distracted by something. That was when Monica noticed Chandler's defensive stance, and the large man that was approaching him.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Cal, it's been a long time."  
  
"It has."  
  
"What are you doin in San Francisco?"  
  
"I ain't interested in small talk, Chandler. I am here to make sure you pay for what you done to my sister."  
  
"Cal--"  
  
"This here man is a murderer! He's an outlaw, and he is walking your streets!" Cal wasn't yelling at anyone in particular, but curious onlookers couldn't help but stop and stare at the odd scene.  
  
"Cal, stop," Chandler warned.  
  
"What's the matter Bing? You didn't tell your new friends that you are a murderer?" Cal had not lowered his voice, and Chandler was on the verge of losing his temper...something he swore he'd never do again.  
  
It was at this moment that Joey, who had witnessed the entire exchange from afar, stepped in to defuse a potentially dangerous situation.  
  
"Alright, Cal, you made your point. Let the courts deal with this, okay?"  
  
Chandler looked at Joey crossly, and Joey stopped him before he could protest.  
  
"Chandler, it's time to face this. If you don't, it will just always be there."  
  
Chandler thought for a moment, then nodded reluctantly, as Cal headed for the Sheriff's office.  
  
"You'll pay, Bing, I swear to God, you will pay!" he raged, as he walked away.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Phoebe, please, just let the Doctor look at you," Ross pleaded softly.  
  
Phoebe looked at the concern that lined Ross' face, and nodded silently. She followed the doctor into a small room, and Ross sighed, relieved that Phoebe would get the help she needed. Phoebe emerged thirty minutes later, still looking ill. Ross jumped up, and looked at the doctor expectently.  
  
"We need to do a few small tests, but from what I can tell, Mr. Geller, your wife is pregnant."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Monica stood, frozen to her spot, as the strange scene unfolded in front of her. Her heart raced a million miles a minute. It couldn't be true…it just couldn't. Chandler was so gentle, so sweet to her. Was he truly capable of something so horrendous?  
  
"Well," stated Judy, as she guided Monica away from the chaos, "I am certainly happy to see that someone is ridding our town of that…filth."  
  
Monica fumed, but kept her mouth shut. Murderer or no, Monica could not fight the feelings that had overtaken her heart.  
  
She was in love. 


	9. The Sins of the Past

Wild Horses, Chapter Nine  
*The Sins of the Past*  
  
  
"Mr, uh, Bing?" Chandler opened his eyes, and sat up quickly, deflating visibly upon discovery that he was not, in fact, dreaming. He rubbed his eyes, and looked up at the man standing on the other side of the jail cell.  
  
"Yeah, that's me."  
  
"I'm Peter Becker, and I'm going to be your lawyer."  
  
"I know who you are, Mr. Becker." Chandler grimaced at the odd irony. The man who had wanted Monica's heart was the man who would now help shape his destiny.  
  
In a way, Peter Becker had been that man already. Chandler knew that his past would eventually catch up to him, and that, when that happened, Monica would most likely turn to Peter, the man who was still officially "courting" her. Chandler had often wondered if Peter would move in on Monica long before Chandler was found out.  
  
He didn't have to wonder anymore.  
  
"You can call me Peter. Do you mind if I call you Chandler?"  
  
"Not at all, Peter," Chandler emphasized Peter's name for effect.  
  
"Well, um, why don't you tell me your side of the story."  
  
"Why don't you tell me what you heard."  
  
"Well, uh, they say you killed a man. Shot him in cold blood."  
  
"I did kill a man. But it wasn't like that."  
  
"Then there's this business with Merritt's sister."  
  
"I did not kill Merritt's sister. But...the two are connected, I suppose."  
  
"What do you mean, connected?"  
  
"I need to explain something to you first, alright?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"A few years ago, I was livin' in Virginia, and I was makin' a good livin', too. Cal Merritt was one of my good friends, and he had a little sister, Kathy. I asked Cal if I could take Kathy out. At first he wasn't too keen on the idea, but after a while, he saw that we got on real well, so he come to accept that me and Kathy were gonna get married." Chandler swallowed hard, and shifted in his seat, before continuing.  
  
"One night, Kathy and me had a big fight about some damn thing, and that was when she told me that she was in love with someone else. Some rancher she met some months earlier. I was so mad, I kicked a hole in the wall, then I kicked down the front door. I told her she was no better than a prostitute, and I left. I never laid a finger on her, I swear to God. By morning, I'd calmed down, but not before tellin everyone in the saloons how mad I was at her. When I went over to her house to talk to her, I saw the damage I'd done. But it seemed worse than I remembered. I called out to Kathy, but she didn't answer, so I went into her room, and...that's when I found her." Chandler stared at his hands for a long moment, as he gathered his thoughts. He looked Peter in the eyes, and sighed.  
  
"Sometime in the night, bandits broke in to the place, maybe because I kicked down the door. They raped and stabbed Kathy, and stole some stuff. Cal came into town the next day, but by then I was gone. No one wanted to hear my side. They just wanted to hang me. I ran off, and never looked back."  
  
"So, how does this relate to the man you did kill?"  
  
"A few weeks later, I was in Louisiana, lookin' for work. But I was drunk most of the time, so I was never gonna find anything decent. Anyway, this guy came into the saloon one night, and started sayin' stuff to one of the girls that worked there. He hit her, and I stood up, and told him that it wasn't right, hittin' a lady. He started mouthin' off, and some of the others started yellin' stuff. One guy yelled out my name, and that's when this guy started callin' me a murderer, and sayin' he was gonna get the big reward for turnin' me in. Said I was wanted dead or alive. Turns out, he was from Virginia, and news travels fast. He pulled his gun, but I was faster on the draw."  
  
"How is it you got this far without being caught?"  
  
"I stay out of town as much as possible. And I keep movin'. This is the longest I've stayed anywhere since I left Virginia. Plus, that story I just told you, it grew into somethin' it wasn't. I've heard people tell stories about me, when they didn't know I was sittin' right there. I've heard people say that I killed that man with my bare hands, and that I killed twenty more men just like that. It's all lies and folklore, ya know? I ain't no killer. But some of the low-life's around think I am, so most folks leave me alone. And I am okay with that."  
  
"Well, it's a facinating story, Chandler. I just hope the jury believes it."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"We are going to have a hearing next week, and the trial should start soon after that. Is there anything else I should know?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Alright. I'll be contacting you soon, Chandler."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I think we should settle here, Phoebe, at least until the baby is born. I like it here."  
  
"Okay," Phoebe smiled, but her mind was elsewhere.  
  
"What's the matter? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. I just...Ross, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm scared, Ross. I'm scared that this baby...I mean, what if you aren't the father? You know what I used to do for a living, Ross, and I am scared that you will hate me, and my baby, if--"  
  
"Phoebe, I'm not worried. I think it is my baby, and even if it's not, I promise that I will still love it, and raise it like it was my own flesh and blood."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Shhh, no Phoebe. I swear to you, your past is behind you...the only thing that matters is the future."  
  
Phoebe smiled. Ross was right. They had each other...and that was all they needed.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Monica, what are you doin' here?" Chandler whispered, trying not to awaken the sleeping deputy. He stood up, and approached the iron bars that seperated him from freedom, and from Monica.  
  
"I overheard Peter talking to my father. Did you really kill a man?"  
  
"Yes," Chandler sighed, and looked at his feet. He never felt so ashamed in his life.  
  
"Chandler, look at me."  
  
"I can't Monica. You should go. Go, marry Peter Becker, or someone who hasn't killed anybody."  
  
"Chandler, I'm not mad at you."  
  
Chandler looked up, shocked. "What?"  
  
"I understand, I really do. But you can't run away from this anymore. You have to face this."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And when you do, I'll be there with you, I swear."  
  
"No, Monica, I--"  
  
"I love you, Chandler. And I will be there for you." Monica was gripping the bars of Chandler's cell, as the determination set on her face.  
  
Chandler put his hands over Monica's, and looked at her, still shocked that she was willing to risk everything for him. "I love you, too. Thank you."  
  
"It will be okay."  
  
"I hope you're right, Monica." But in his heart, Chandler knew, that his days were numbered. He was going to pay dearly for his crimes, and he knew, deep down, that he couldn't take Monica with him.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Ash is mad at me for bringing Kathy into the story (I'm SORRY!) but, ya know, it had to fit the "Friends" realm--kinda. What was I gonna name her, Jessica? LOL (Oh, come on! Does ANYONE watch Andy Richter...?) 


	10. Crime & Punishment

Wild Horses, Chapter Ten   
  
"Crime & Punishment"  
  
It was an unusually hot and sticky afternoon, and the crowd that had gathered in the old courthouse was only making matters worse. The small room was silent, save for the rhythmic whooshing of several hand-held fans. Monica sat in the front of the room, her eyes never leaving the back of Chandler's head. She'd come to the trial under the pretense of wanting to see Peter Becker at work. As far as her mother knew, Peter was the only reason Monica was in the courthouse.  
  
Peter rose slowly, the silence of the room stifling both him and his client. He cleared his throat, and peered up at the judge, as he prepared to deliver his opening statement.  
  
Judge Harris was well known in San Francisco as a stern, but fair judge. Well into his fifties, the Judge wore a thick silver beard, that matched the hair on his head. His eyes were permanently crinkled, and his face was almost always bright red. He had thus earned the unfortunate nickname, "Judge Santa".  
  
Peter delivered a seamless opening statement, pulling mostly on Chandler's good character, and the fact that his whereabouts on the night of Kathy Merritt's murder were accounted for. The prosecutor, a tiny, weasely looking man named Warren, used his opening statement to poke holes in all of Peter's theories, including the notion that Chandler was a good man. Warren intended to prove to the courts that not only was Chandler a murderer, he was also a thief, often robbing weary travellers on secluded roads. Chandler was fuming at the mere idea that he could ever do such a thing, but Peter shook his head, subtly informing Chandler that it wasn't worth a fight at the moment.  
  
*  
  
Two days into the trial, Warren was parading in yet another witness from Virginia, to testify yet again, that Chandler had been furious over his quarrel with Kathy the night of the murder. For his part, Peter Becker had heard enough.  
  
"Your honor, is this really necessary? We have already heard from ten witnesses, all saying the same thing."  
  
"Does this witness have anything new to add, Mr. McCarren?"  
  
"Your honor, I'm simply trying to show the court that--"  
  
"Yes or no, Mr. McCarren?" The judge boomed.  
  
"Well, not really, your honor..."  
  
"Let's move on then. Do you have a witness here that is not going to tell us the same thing?"  
  
"Yes, your honor, but, um, they aren't in the courthouse today. You see, I- -"  
  
"Fine. We'll recess until tomorrow mornin' Nine AM." Judge Santa pounded his gavel and effectively ended further discussion.  
  
  
  
***~***  
  
"Miss Rachel, what are you doin' out here?" Joey looked around nervously.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Rachel said, as she dismounted her horse and approached Joey.  
  
"I'm fine, really, but...you shouldn't be out here like this."  
  
"Joey, I'm fine. Peter is so wrapped up in the trial...and my family seems to be as well."  
  
"Alright," Joey relented, and took a seat on the log that sat adjacent to his campfire.  
  
"Joey, how is Chandler? I just can't believe all this is happening!"  
  
"He's...okay. He knows that he needs to pay for killin' that man in New Orleans, but...but they are gonna hang him for sure if they decide he killed Kathy Merritt."  
  
"Do you think he--"  
  
"No! No, I know Chandler, and I know he'd never so much as slap a woman, much less kill one. He only killed that other man out of self-defense..."  
  
"Okay, Joey, okay. I believe you, I do."  
  
They were silent for a moment, both watching the crackling fire intently. Joey finally broke the silence.  
  
"He's really taken by your friend, ya know," Joey was almost whispering, and it took a few seconds for Rachel to register what he'd said.  
  
"You mean Monica," Rachel responded, nodding her head.  
  
"He knows she's gonna be hurt, and he wants her to stay away from him. But I think he's happy that she is stickin' by him."  
  
"Her father knows," Rachel sighed.  
  
"What?" Joey's head jerked up, and his eyes filled with panic.  
  
"It's okay, Joey. He's known for a while. He likes Chandler, but he also knows that they have no future. And if Monica's mother were to discover...all hell would break loose, that's for sure."  
  
Joey sighed sadly, and fell silent once again. He looked up into the sky, and then back at Rachel.  
  
"I'd better escort you back to town, Miss Rachel. It looks like rain is comin."  
  
"I'd rather stay...if that's alright by you."  
  
Joey looked at Rachel quizzically, but was in no condition to argue. If Rachel had asked him to carry the world, he would've. He was completely enchanted by her.  
  
"Are you goin stare at me all night, Mr. Tribianni, or are ya going to kiss me?"  
  
Rachel's voice pulled Joey from his trance, and he looked over at her, blinking once before letting his heart take control.  
  
  
  
***~***  
  
"Monica, come inside, you'll catch your death for sure out there."  
  
Monica took a deep breath, but did not move from her spot on the front porch of her parent's home. Things were not going well in the trial, and Monica was beginning to wonder if Chandler was right after all--perhaps he was a doomed man.  
  
"Monica." Jack sat down next to his daughter, and took her tiny hand in his.  
  
"I'll come inside in a second, father," Monica sighed.  
  
"I know you love him, Monica. But you have to let him go."  
  
Monica looked at her father quizzically, unsure as to whom he was talking about. Did he know? He couldn't be talking about...  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Monica, I know about Chandler. But your mother does not, and if she were to discover--"  
  
"I know, father. I know."  
  
"Even if he is freed...he has no future. And if you stay by his side...neither will you."  
  
*  
  
Judy watched quietly, as Jack and Monica discussed her future. She was well aware of her daughters ridiculous infatuation with that...murderer. She knew what she had to do. And if she got her way, Chandler Bing would never see the light of day again.  
  
  
  
***~***  
  
The prosecutor thumbed through his papers, seemingly deep in thought.  
  
"Mr. McCarren, call your first witness," Judge Harris boomed, as the galley sat at attention.  
  
McCarren stood, and smiled slightly, shooting a glance at Chandler, and then at Monica.  
  
"I call Mrs. Judy Geller to the stand."  
  
Monica gasped audibly, and Chandler turned to look toward the back of the courtroom, shock lining his face. Judy Geller paraded into the courtroom haughtily, without so much as a glance toward her husband or her daughter.  
  
"Mrs. Geller, place you left hand on the bible, and raise your right hand. Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"  
  
"I do."  
  
*  
  
"Mrs. Geller, do you recall the first time you encountered the Defendant?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Can you tell the court, about the encounter?"  
  
"Yes...yes. We were travelling, my family and I. Our carriage was forced off of the road. These..men...they...they pulled out guns, and they..." Judy began to tremble, and tears lined her eyes.  
  
"Take your time, Mrs. Geller."  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Chandler whispered to Peter.  
  
"I have no idea. Mrs. Geller was a last minute addition. All Warren told me was that she wanted to talk about the robbery."  
  
Chandler turned to look at Monica, and could see that she was just as confused as he was.  
  
"Mrs. Geller?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm okay. They tried to take our things, but they were stopped by two other men."  
  
"I see. And are either of those men in the courtroom today?"  
  
"Yes. The defendant, Mr. Bing. He was one of the two men that stopped the robbery."  
  
"And he and his companion let you go."  
  
"They did. But--"  
  
"Mrs. Geller?"  
  
"But that one," Mrs. Geller pointed a shaky finger toward Chandler, "Had some morbid fascination with my daughter. He tried to take her, but was stopped by my son, Ross. Then, later, here in town, he and his friend kidnapped my daughter, and Rachel Green. He is constantly harassing my daughter, and my family--"  
  
"You're lying!" Monica screeched, as she stood up and tried to make her way toward her mother.  
  
"Do you see the way he has brainwashed her?" Judy yelled, over her daughter's protests.  
  
"No! You're a liar!" Monica was dragged, kicking and screaming from the courtroom.  
  
Chandler sat back, in an utter state of shock. He watched, mesmerized, as Judy cried and carried on, her award-winning performance winning the sympathy of the jury, many of whom, were friends of the Geller's. Chandler shook his head despondently, knowing in his heart that Judy Geller's lies would go unnoticed, and that he was, for all intents and purposes, a dead man.  
  
  
  
"Courthouse"  
  
(C. Isaak)  
  
You see his gentle smiling face  
  
Then you go, oh  
  
And all the good and bad you've done  
  
He will know, he will know  
  
People take their places, down at the Courthouse  
  
People stand in line to see you fall  
  
Everybody says they're in your corner  
  
You'd be surprised to find one friend at all  
  
And I don't care what people say  
  
I will always feel this way  
  
I don't care how long it takes  
  
You're not to blame, you're not to blame  
  
Time has come to say how much I love you  
  
Time has come to say how much I care  
  
And I don't care what people say  
  
I will always feel this way  
  
1 You're not to blame, you're not to blame 


	11. In the Name of Love

~Wild Horses, Chapter Eleven~ "In The Name of Love"  
  
Although Judy Geller's testimony was discounted, and later thrown out by the Judge, her affect on the jurors, and on the public was irrefutable. It took the jury only two hours to reach a verdict. As the foreman, a red headed banker named Joe O'Reilly, read the verdict, Chandler closed his eyes, and balanced himself by keeping his knuckles planted on the tabletop. Monica held her breath, and, once the verdict was read, never quite let it out again. She passed out onto the courtroom floor seconds later.  
  
Chandler was found guilty on all charges, and was sentenced to death by hanging. He would be transferred to the newly-built San Quentin prison, where he would await his fate with the country's most dangerous and notorious criminals.  
  
Chandler sat in his cell, quietly counting the hours until his transfer to San Quentin. He knew that his past would catch up with him someday, but he didn't ever think that anyone besides Joey would ever care. His first instinct, when he saw Monica collapse, was to go to her, and tell her that it would all be okay. But he was quickly restrained, and taken from the courtroom, without ever knowing whether or not Monica was okay.  
  
~*~  
  
Monica sat on the edge of her bed, staring blankly at the wall ahead of her. Her mother had locked her in her bedroom three hours earlier. Monica had been roused in the courtroom, and was quickly escorted back to the house by her parents and a kind-hearted police officer. Once the officer had left, Monica threw a fit, and yelled at her mother angrily. Her mother followed Monica into her room, and locked the door after Monica slammed it in her face.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door, and Monica sniffled loudly, before letting out a weak reply. The lock jiggled, and Monica's father entered.  
  
"Monica, you have a visitor," Jack said quietly.  
  
Monica looked up, as Rachel came into the room, under the pretense of comforting her friend. Rachel pulled Monica into a hug, and pulled away as Jack left the room.  
  
"Monica, gather your things, we're leaving San Francisco," Rachel whispered conspiratorially.  
  
"What? No, I want to help Peter with the appeal, and-"  
  
"There isn't going to be an appeal. Joey has a plan."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Monica and Rachel were tip-toeing out of Monica's parent's house, while Jack slumbered in his study, and Judy slept in the bedroom upstairs.  
  
Joey was waiting for the two blocks from the county jail.  
  
"There are two deputy's on duty, and one of them leaves at midnight," Joey whispered, and looked at his pocket watch. It read 11:45. "If one of you can distract the Deputy, I can use the back entrance to get to Chandler."  
  
The girls nodded, and decided that Rachel should be the one to distract the Deputy, since Monica's connection to Chandler was now very well known. So, while Monica waited with the carriage and horses, Rachel and Joey set the plan in motion.  
  
As it turned out, Rachel didn't need to distract the Deputy after all. He was passed out cold, having participated in some very illegal poker and drinking with the Deputy who was now halfway home. She quietly and quickly snatched his keys from his table, and headed toward the cells.  
  
Other than a few passed out drunks, Chandler had the cell block to himself. He lay on the thin, smelly mattress, his hand behind his head, and his eyes closed. He imagined himself out under the stars, with Monica. He wanted to be able to hold onto that image for as long as possible.  
  
A faint shuffling down the corridor roused Chandler, and his eyes shot open. He sat up, and saw Rachel standing outside his cell.  
  
"Rachel.is Monica okay?" Chandler stood up and approached the bars.  
  
"She's fine, Chandler. We're here to get you out of here!" Rachel jingled the keys, then set about unlocking the cell door.  
  
"Rachel, stop. Do you know how much trouble you'll get into? You can't do this.not for me. I'm not worth-"  
  
"Chandler, hush! We'll only get into trouble if we're caught," Rachel smiled mischievously, "But we aren't going to get caught." Rachel swung open the door, just as Joey made his way through the back entrance.  
  
"Alright! Let's go!" Joey whispered, and the three friends made their way out onto the darkened street.  
  
~*~  
  
The renegade group had a huge advantage over the authorities, because they were hours outside of San Francisco when the sun came up. No one noticed that Chandler was gone until well into the morning, when the officers from San Quentin arrived. By then, Chandler, Monica, Joey and Rachel were on their way into Nevada.  
  
*  
  
They had ridden all night, stopping only when absolutely necessary. They had to get as far away from San Francisco as possible. But now, as the sun rose over the Sierra Nevada's, the group took a chance, and stopped near a small river, to rest and take in all that had happened.  
  
Monica stepped out of the carriage, and took a deep breath. The worst was behind them. Now, all they had to do was cross the border, and they would be free. Monica laughed quietly. She couldn't believe it-she was a fugitive!  
  
"What is so funny?" Chandler's hot breath in her ear made Monica jump. Chandler chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Monica's waist.  
  
"I was just thinking about what my "Wanted Dead or Alive" poster was going to look like," Monica giggled.  
  
"It'll be great, of course," Chandler smiled, then turned Monica by her shoulders, so that she was facing him. "Monica, thank you-for risking your life for me."  
  
"You can thank Rachel and Joey. I was going to make Peter Becker file appeals.you know, do it the legal way," Monica grinned.  
  
"Well, we are all in a whole lot of trouble. I'm sorry I've ruined your life," Chandler smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Chandler-my life.our lives, have only begun," Monica grinned, and kissed Chandler softly. 


End file.
